


Nowhere

by MichaelMell (GalacticTwink)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Game, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, an excuse to write magic stuff honestly, bullshit, john is a homosexual, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/MichaelMell
Summary: John takes Dirk into his world to show him that light and dark aren't the only things that can give power, and that even if you're somewhere, you can still be nowhere





	

**Author's Note:**

> An excuse to practice magic bullshit

    “Come on, we're going to miss it!” John tugs on the wrist in his hand, pulling Dirk along behind him as he runs between branches his boyfriend is too tall to get around as well as he does.   
    “Shit, John can't we slow down? We aren't going to miss it if we're a whole minute late and a lot of injuries less.” John doesn't even slow down, looking back at his boyfriend to shake his head before going so far as to speed up and pull Dirk along faster.   
    “Okay, you have to swear you won't tell anyone what I show you, alright? I'm not really supposed to bring you out here, so no one else can hear about it.” The Strider can barely see the shorter man without any light illuminating him, but he can imagine that his boyfriend has that unsettlingly serious look he gets on his face when magic is involved. Dirk leans down a bit to find John's lips with his own, giving his word without any real words being needed.   
    “Take me in babe, I can't wait.” He's guided under some low hanging branches, the grass beneath his feet seeming to change colour drastically as they cross into a clearing he hadn't been able to see before.   
    “John, what-” Dirk didn't have a watch on him, but he'd put money on the fact that right then it ticked from 2:59 to 3am. Everything lights up around him, even the grass beneath his feet taking on a luminous quality and making his pale skin all but glow in what used to be pitch darkness. He can really see the magic John is always talking about in the air, floating up from the grass and into the open sky; sinking into Dirk’s skin and making his arms tingle as the magic meets with his non-magical body. The flowers he hadn't seen before are vibrantly aglow with their natural colours, shining brightly as Dirk touches them and leaving their bright colours clinging to his fingertips.   
    “John..” he looks up at his boyfriend, dark skin shimmering like Dirk has never seen him before; blue eyes sparkling and like coloured magic swirling up and around him to make the guy look even more like an angel than he usually does. The grass goes blue under his feet, his magic seeping into the natural power of the plants and air around him and bonding together to make everything around Dirk’s angel boy brighter.   
    “Isn't it cool? Witching hour in the magic realm can't be compared to anything on your plain; it's completely unique.” Magic realm? It makes sense, though the portal in was way out in the middle of nowhere. Everything is stunning, John's soul light spilling out of his chest and sparkling in the air around him; tugging a grin to Dirk’s lips with the things it says to him.   
    “God, you're beautiful, John are you sure you aren't an angel?” He presses a kiss to his alit boyfriend, the Strider’s own golden light sparking and swirling around him and making a turquoise colour in the air between them.   
    “You know it'd be more accurate to call me the opposite Y'know, I told you where magic comes from.” Dirk shakes his head, taking John by the hands and pulling him down onto the grass to lie down and watch the magic.   
    “So, we're in hell?” He reaches up to catch a wisp, opening his hand again to find the colour splattered across his hand.   
    "No, I didn't say that. The dark realm is in a completely different plain, even if they aren't that different. This realm is made of magic, and light, but so much of the magic comes from dark too. You can't have one without the other. There's the light and there's the dark, but magic is in between those two things. We're in the grey area. Untraceable, unheard, and unseen, this plain is only accessible to magic users; casters with the between in their blood. Unless one brings you in, you can't come through. If you're here, you're nowhere.”


End file.
